I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to marine craft and more particularly to an extremely lightweight, easily transportable personal watercraft for recreational and other boating purposes.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Recreational boating has become a very popular past time, not only in the United States, but throughout the world. Most small size personal watercraft are of a size and weight requiring a trailer to transport them to and from the launch site. Depending upon an individual's lifestyle and living accommodations, the use of a trailer may be precluded. For example, apartment dwellers in many locations do not have the space available to them for storing a boat and trailer when not in use. Still other types of recreational boats include the canoe. While a canoe may be transported atop the roof of an automobile, such a watercraft must be paddled, although it is also possible to power a canoe with an outboard motor of some type. A further drawback of the canoe is its relative instability in water and is somewhat prone to tipping.
Thus, a need exists for a personal watercraft which can be safely used, which is motor-powered and which can be readily transported to and from an launch site by a single person and without the use of a trailer. The present invention provides such a watercraft.